


LittleSparks

by LunaLycan1987



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Attention-Starved Characters, Babycore, Babyre, CGLRE, Caregiver, Caregiver! Bangalore, Caregiver! Horizon, Caregiver! Lifeline, Cute, DarkSparks, Diapers, Domestic Apex Legends, Dxl, Dxlg, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, Kawaii, Kidcore, Little, Little! Loba, Little! Mirage, Little! Wattson, Messing Diapers, Mxl, Switch! Bloodhound, Switch! Crypto, Switch! Wraith, Toddlercore, Toddlerre, Widely Accepted Age Regression, agere, cgl, dxlb, littlespace, mxlb, mxlg, soft, wetting diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLycan1987/pseuds/LunaLycan1987
Summary: After participating in the Apex Games, most of the legends go and live their lives. Sure, sometimes they get together, but they're mostly living their own lives. When some begin to get stressed out, others have found a solution.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bloodhound & Horizon | Mary Somers, Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade & Bangalore | Anita Williams, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Speak Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a DarkSparks-centered story.

Natalie walked into the house that she shared with Renee, letting out a yawn and setting down her keys. Renee appeared next to her, pulling her into a hug by surprise. 

"Rough day?" She whispered gently. Natalie nodded and wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "Hm... How about some hot chocolate and cuddles. Would that make it better?"

Natalie nodded excitedly. "That sounds wonderful, Wraith!" Renee smiled and kissed herr girlfriend's forehead before setting her down on the couch. She then left Natalie to her own devices as she began to prepare some hot cocoa. 

Natalie giggled and pulled out her tablet and opened Respawn+, and app with many movies and shows, and selected Nessie and Friends. She began watching happily, but listened just in case Wraith came in. However, she felt herself becoming... Younger... She smiled and giggled at the animated characters, before she realized how uncomfortable her work clothes were. They were rather warm, as they were very thick. She didn't want to electrocute herself at work, after all. 

Quietly, she made her way up the stairs to their shared bedroom. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a Nessie onesie. When Wraith had asked her about it in the store when she had bought it, she had merely replied with 'it's comfy', however, deep down, it was due to an urge to try to be a child again. She had seen the Little items in stores, and Littles with their Caregivers walking around, but was always too terrified to try any of it, and didn't want to present the idea to Wraith. Renee dealt with enough, and Natalie didn't want to be a burden. She glanced back at the bed, where she kept a very special Nessie. This one was extra soft, and had a heart on its underside with the words 'I love you, Natalie' stitched into it. Her father had given it to her before...

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and hesitantly grabbed it, taking it downstairs with her. She sat back on the couch and continued to watch her show, failing to notice the smell of baking cookies and how long she had been. 

"I decided to bake some- What are you doing?" Renee asked, more confused than malicious. "Nat, that's not very good for your teeth, ya know."

Natalie jumped, taking her thumb out of her mouth. How did that get in there?

"O-Oh uh... Renee!" She blushed bright red. "I-I-I just uh... Had something in my tooth?" 

Renee knelt down in front of her. Natalie looked down at her feet. Renee lifted her face to look at her own. The raven-haired girl's eyes shone white. "I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me, baby," she whispered. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Natalie tried to look down again, but Renee was still preventing her.

"I suppose... I don't know... I see... I see other Littles... With their Carers and I... I.." Natalie let out a small cry.

"Hey, hey... Shhhh... It's ok... Do you want that, Nat? Do you wanna be... Little?" Renee asked gently, pulling Natalie into a tight hug. Natalie nodded, hiccuping. "How about we discuss this a bit more over some warm milk and cookies?"

"I-I thought we were gonna have cocoa..." Natalie reminded. 

"I know but uh... I think milk will go better with chocolate chip cookies," Renee said, chuckling a bit. "I'm here for you. Sometimes we just need a bit of communication, that's all."


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Natalie discuss the rules over some milk and cookies.

Natalie and Renee sat at the table, Renee still subtly trying to console Natalie. She could definitely understand why Natalie would like to go to a more innocent time, as the Apex Games had been hard on all of them in the end. 

"So, how long have you wanted this?" Renee asked, gently grabbing her hand.

"S-Since the end of the Apex Games..." Natalie mumbled shamefully.

"A year, huh?" Renee asked, gently rubbing her thumb on Natalie's hand. "Have you gone into headspace before?" Natalie jumped a little, giving Renee a slightly startled look. 

"N-Not fully..." The blonde mumbled a bit anxiously. 

"Hey... No reason to be nervous. I'm completely ok with this. Why did you think I wouldn't be?" The raven-haired woman asked softly.

"Y-You're just always so... So strong... A-And Dr. Nox always said it was a bad thing... A-And I thought I was bad-"

"Ignore him. He doesn't matter," Renee interrupted. "What he thinks doesn't matter. This is about you being happy. So... I think tomorrow we should go do some shopping. Ya know, for some Little gear."

"R-Really? W-Will you... Will you... 'e m' C'g'b'r?" Natalie asked, mumbling into Renee's scarf.

"Speak up, baby," Renee said.

"Will you b' m' ca'gib'r?" Natalie asked again, still mumbling.

"C'mon. You can do it," Renee encouraged. 

"C-Caregiver? You?" Natalie blurted out.

"That's... A little complicated..." Renee said, sighing. She saw Natalie's face fall. "O-Oh! No no no... Hey... I didn't mean no..." She wiped a tear from Natalie's face. "You see, I'm what is known as a Switch... I'm both a Caregiver and a Little. I can take care of you sometimes but... Other times, I can be Little with you."

"W-Who'll take care of us?" Natalie asked in a panicked town. 

"I know someone. We can talk to her after we shop, okay?" The raven-haired woman asked the smaller, who nodded. "Now... We need to discuss one more thing before we start making our list."

"What's that?" The nervous electrician asked. 

"We're gonna need rules to follow," the retired skirmisher replied. Natalie flinched a little. "Don't worry. We're only going to do them with full consent from you. I promise." 

"O-Okay..." The blonde mumbled nervously. 

"Number one, you need to eat at least 3 times a day. That one is not negotiable," Renee said, and Natalie nodded in agreement. "Also, brush your teeth and wash your face twice a day. And, bedtime is 10:00 until we find out your Little Age."

After a while, the two women made a good list of rules to follow. 

1\. Eat at least 3 times a day.  
2\. Wash your face and brush your teeth at least twice a day.  
3\. Bedtime is 10:00  
4\. Always wear a diaper, pull up, or training pants in Littlespace (unless the headspace is kidcore)  
5\. Let your Caregiver or Babysitter know when you are in Littlespace, have gone potty, or need anything else.  
6\. You must have at least 1 nap a day (in toddlercore or babycore)  
7\. Eat your veggies

"Alright, how about rewards?" Renee asked. Natalie blushed. "C'mon, I know you want it."

"Y-Yeah..." 

"Ok, so for rewards, we can make a chart. If you do something good, you get a sticker." Natalie's eyes lit up at the word 'sticker'. "And, if you do something bad, you have to sit in time out for as many minutes as your Little Age at that moment. Does that sound fair?"

Natalie nodded. Renee smiled. 

"Good girl," she said, ruffling her hair. 

"And uh... Wraith?" Natalie asked. 

"Yeah?" Renee asked.

"D-Do you know... Do you know your age?" Natalie asked nervously. Renee smiled again.

"Yeah. That person who we'll talk to tomorrow helped me out a bit. My headspace is around 5-8, so kidcore. The potty rules don't apply to me," Wraith explained. 

"I-I see..." Natalie said. Renee checked the clock. 

"Let's get you ready for bed, love," the raven-haired girl explained.


	3. Meeting with the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Natalie go to meet someone with an expertise with Littles.

Renee woke up first that morning. She got out of bed quietly, making sure that Natalie stayed asleep. She went to the wardrobe and got some clothes out for herself and Natalie. She had some Little clothes hidden in a secret box in the closet, as she didn't want to both Natalie with her own Littlespace, but now the cat was out of the bag. She looked for her cutest Little outfit. 

Most of her Little clothes were blacks, dark greys, dark purples, and dark blues. She looked carefully for something that would work. She then saw it and smiled. A simple , dark blue legless onesie, an overall dress, and some long, black socks. Not really Natalie's style, but it would do for today. She grabbed a purple and blue hair bow to match, and some a pair of Natalie's black shoes. She set the outfit on the desk, and looked a bit deeper into her Little box. 

She didn't have any pacifiers, sippy cups, or bottles, as Little her never seemed to use or need them. She regretted not having a few handy, as that would help them figure things out now. She did, however, have some pull-ups from when she was trying to discover her Little age. She grabbed one and put it under the stack of clothes. She then grabbed one of her lidded cups and went downstairs. 

She decided on a simple, cute, and sweet breakfast. She got out the frozen Mickey Mouse waffles and put them in the toaster to cook. She then grabbed some bananas, blueberries, and strawberries, slicing the bananas and strawberries and putting them into two bowls. She then heard the waffles ding and took them out, putting a bit of butter one them and placing them on a plate with some chocolate syrup and whipped cream. She places the plates and bowls of fruit on a tray and made her way upstairs. She set the tray on the bedside table and set to work waking up the sleeping electrician. She began gently stroking her golden hair. 

"Hey... Natalie... Baby... Wake up," she gently whispered, coaxing the younger woman to wake up. "We got a big day today, baby... C'mon, time to get up."

Natalie groaned and rolled over to look at Renee. She let out a kitten-like yawn. 

"There's my pretty girl. Sit up, princess," Renee said, subtly trying to also get her into her Littlespace. 

"Mmm?" Natalie hummed, sitting up and looking at the plates. "F-For me?"

"Mhm."

Natalie clapped excitedly, throwing her arms around Renee. "Thank you, Renee!" Renee smiled. 

"Eat up. I've got your clothes ready," Renee said, and then realized that she had forgotten a drink. "I'll be right back."

Renee practically ran downstairs. She grabbed her lidded cup and poured some milk into it. It was a simple black and purple cup, just with a lid and reusable straw. She quickly dashed up the stairs and handed the cup to Natalie. 

"Almost forgot this. Silly me," Renee said.

"Y-You didn't have to... Really..." Natalie blushed a bit. 

"I did this because I wanted to," Renee replied simply, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. 

***

Before they knew it, they were in the car, ready to begin their day.

"S-So... W-Who are we meeting?" Natalie asked, playing with her hands anxiously.

"Calm down, babe. You'll see," Renee said, giving her partner's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She started up the car, starting their journey. Soon, Natalie started recognizing the route a bit, but didn't say anything, as nothing was certain yet. However, her suspicions were fully confirmed when she saw the house. 

"D-Doctor Somers?!" Natalie asked in surprised. Renee nodded, smiling. "I-I uh... W-What if she..."

"Nat, do you really think THE Horizon would judge you? I mean, she's been taking care of me as a Little for years now. You really think she'd judge you? The nicest person around?" Renee told her. 

"I-I... N-No..." Natalie stuttered out. Renee took her hand. 

"She can help us out. I promise," Renee said, before opening her car door. She phased to Natalie's side and opened the door before she could, and lifted her out of the car like a small child. Natalie blushed and hid her face in Renee's scarf. "Do you want me to set you down, or would you like me to carry you?"

"D-Down..." Natalie said.

"What's the magic word, princess?" Renee asked with a little smirk.

"P-Please!" Natalie cried out. Renee's snark left immediately when she heard how nervous Natalie was. She quickly set Natalie down, hugging her.

"Hey hey... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you, baby," Renee soothed gently. Natalie nodded, calming down after a few minutes. "You ready kitten?"

"Y-Yeah," the little one replied quietly. Renee grabbed her hand gently, walking up to the door of the house. The raven-haired woman knocked on the door, which was answered quite promptly by the ever chipper Dr. Somers, smiling at the two. 

"Why hello there, darlins! Come in, come in. Was just about to put the kettle on. Aya, Nattie. Why don't you just look like a doll!" Mary said, very energetic as always, Natalie blushed and waved shyly.

"Heh... Guess you got my message," Renee said, walking into the living room with Natalie and the excitable scientist. 

"Yeah, heard we got a sweet wee lass on our hands," Mary said, looking at Natalie. Renee sat down on the couch, pulling Natalie onto her lap, who promptly hid her face in Renee's scarf. Mary frowned a little. "Nattie, love, it's ok to be Little. It's nothin' ta be ashamed of."

Natalie looked up at the scientist. "R-Really?" she asked timidly.

"Course!" The red-head ruffled her hair and stood up. "Why on Earth would it not be ok?"

"Nox," Renee mouthed. Mary's expression immediately changed. 

"Gimme a minute, dears," Mary said, leaving the room. 

"Y-You're sure about this?" Natalie asked, looking up at Wraith. 

"Of course. I promise, we'll get it all sorted out," Renee said. 

"Dinne worry, everyt'ins taken care of," Mary said, gently handing Renee a teacup and Natalie a blue sippy cup with Nessie on it. Natalie's eyes lit up a bit and Mary smiled. 

"T-Tank you..." Natalie said greatfully. 

"Of course, lovey," Mary said, sitting down next to them. "You got any guess on her Little Age?"

"That's uh... One of the reason's I came to you," Renee said. 

"Ah. Aye, remember how we found yours?" Mary asked with a sparkle in her eye. Renee blushed. 

"I... You're a smart cookie," Renee said. 

"Even worse... I'm a bloody genius," Mary said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just call Horizon 'the stars' in the title.


	4. Little Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Renee try their best to help Natalie figure out her Little Age.

Natalie looked at the two confusedly.

"I'll go get everything ready. You try to get her to slip a bit," Mary said to Wraith, quiet enough for Natalie to not hear her. 

"H-How do I-" Renee started.

"Just do what feels natural. I'll be back in about half an hour," Mary said. Renee nodded as the woman left the room. She gently started bouncing the girl on her lap. 

"Hey princess... You wanna be Little?" Renee asked gently, holding her as she bounced her as to not let her fall. 

"'es," she mumbled. Renee could immediately tell she was slipping a bit. If it was this easy to get her to slip, how had she not slipped before. Unless...

"Is this your first time slipping, baby?" She asked, placing a kiss on the Little's forehead. She shook her head. How had she never noticed? "When?"

"When mama not home," Natalie mumbled. Renee's breath caught for a moment. 

"A-Am I mama?" Renee asked. Natalie nodded, and the raven-haired girl smiled. On the inside, she felt both panic and excitement, proud to have a Little of her own. She turned on the TV, switching the channel to Nessie and Friends. Natalie clapped and laid her head on Renee's chest, watching contently. Soon, Mary walked back into the room and smiled at the sight. Renee's eyes glowed white and she looked over at Mary. 

"All ready, lassies," Mary said. Renee turned off the TV, causing Natalie to pout. 

"It's time to figure out how Little you are, princess," Renee explained. Natalie nodded and clapped a little. Renee picked her up, causing the small blond to giggle. They walked into the hallway. In the hall, there was what looked like an obstacle course. There were several rows of items. Natalie looked confused.

"Alright. The way this works is you go up to one group of items and choose the item you like the most. That'll help ya with your shopping too," Mary explained with a smile. Renee set Natalie down on the floor. She crawled toward the first group of items. There was a bottle, a sippy cup, and a lidded cup with a straw. "Oh! Oh! And, it's all multiple choice." Natalie nodded. grabbing the sippy cup and the bottle and crawling back to Wraith, who set them in a pile next to her, encouraging her to go on. 

The next assortment included a bag of megablocks and a few different lego sets. One was a castle, another was an airplane, and the final one was a bigger cat one. The small blonde thought for a moment before grabbing the cat lego set and the megablocks. 

Another assortment included a teether, a pacifier, and a stuffed cat, which Natalie grabbed all 3 of. 

There were several options in the next pile. There were 3 diapers, 4 pull-ups, and a pair of training pants. One diaper was white with a cute Nessie print. Another was pink with clouds on it. The final diaper was blue with puppies on it. For the pull-ups, there were options for Hello Kitty, Nessie and Friends, My Little Pony, and My Melody. Natalie grabbed the Nessie diaper, as it felt much fluffier than the pull-ups to the Little. 

Renee was quite surprised by her option, but Mary seemed unfazed, as if she expected this. 

Natalie was then faced with several toy options. One was a simple Nessie plushie, another was a set of baby doll supplies, and a toy maintenance kit. There were also some bigger kid toys, such as some small action figures of Hello Kitty and Friends and a somewhat complicated toy cat. Natalie chose the Nessie, doll supplies, and toy kit. 

The final challenge was between different articles of clothing. There was a simple pair of blue pajamas, a normal-looking outfit, a pair of overalls, an overall dress like her own, and a few onesies. There was one that looked like a magical girl outfit, a plain purple one, and one with a puppy pattern on it. There was also a cute kitten costume. Natalie took a while, but decided on the pajamas, the overalls, and the puppy print onesie.

"All done, lovey?" Mary asked fondly, and Natalie nodded up at her. The red-head gently picked up the Little, who giggled. 

"Got any guesses?" Wraith asked.

"Probably Babycore, if I were to guess," Mary said. "Around 1-3. Such a clever little lassie." Natalie giggled as she was bounced, babbling happily. She then reached toward Wraith.

"Mama!" She babbled. "Uppy!"

Wraith grabbed the little girl and held her close. "Could you uh... Help us out with shopping a bit?"

"Why of course dearies!" Mary said excitedly. "Let's get the little petal dressed up a bit, shall we?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should go with the pajamas so she isn't cold... And uh... Remember that pink paci you had me try?" Renee asked.

"Of course. I'll go grab it. You get her all dressed up," Mary said, heading into a room. Renee set Natalie down, who whined and pouted.

"Oh princess... We need to get you all dressed," she said, closing the bathroom door. She gently undressed the girl, putting her diaper on and placing the soft, pink pajamas on her. "Good girl staying still for mama while I got you all dressed!" Renee picked her up and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing the soft girl to giggle, wrapping her arms around her mama and closing her eyes. She felt something being slipped into her mouth and opened her eyes. 

"Found it," Mary said with a giggle.


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have a very interesting shopping spree, with some... Unexpected guests.

Before the trio knew it, they were standing in front of a CGLRE-centered mall. 

"Well, what're we waitin' on, loves?" Mary asked with a reassuring smile. Natalie was blushing and wiggling a bit, feeling anxious about being Little in front of others. She had only told Renee last night. However, she did feel very excited. Renee had no problem holding her for a few minutes after years of handling heavy weaponry and throwing people through portals. Next to the entrance, there was a furniture shop.

"I think we should start, well... At the beginning," Renee said. 

"Brilliant idea, lassy," Mary said with a smile as they entered the store. The store was split into five different sections. The first section had strollers of all shapes, sizes, and prints. The second area had large-sized high chairs. The third section had a variety of cribs and toddler beds. The fourth section had several different changing tables, and the final section had different playpens. Renee set Natalie down, causing the Little to pout up at her.

"Mama! Uppy!" She whined unhappily. 

"Don't you want to find the prettiest stroller, baby?" Renee asked naturally. Natalie thought for a minute before nodding. Renee grabbed her hand and led her to the single-person strollers. There were several options. Many were solid-colored with black or white frames. There were also very complex designs, such as strollers that lookes like clouds or dinosaurs. But, natalie had already found the perfect stroller. It was a simple, white-framed, pink stroller, however, it had Sanrio characters all over it, including Nessie. Renee smiled. The stroller also had a small storage compartment at the bottom and a white, plastic tray. 

"Foun' it mama!" Natalie squealed happily. 

"It's perfect, princess," Renee said, checking the price, which was on the lower side of the patterned ones. She grabbed the box and placed it in a large basket she had grabbed on their way in, preparing to put quite a few things together when they got home. "What color high-chair do you want baby?"

"U-Uh... bwue," she babbled, pointing at a pastel blue and green high-chair. Renee nodded and placed the box in the cart. There weren't as many options for high-chairs as there were for strollers, mostly just solid colors or duel-colored. 

"Alright. How about a nice crib?" The raven asked. All of the crib frames were just solid colors. They'd get the bedding and mobile at another store, and they had a spare mattress to put in. 

"Uh uh... Bwue," Natalie replied again. Renee smiled. She knew Natalie's favorite colors were blue, yellow, and green, so most of these options were not surprising in the slightest to her. 

"Can mama pick the changing table?" Renee wanted to be sure it had the correct amount of space and such. "Maybe you can find a nice pail for your diapies?" Natalie nodded and dashed off. Renee looked at the options for changing tables. She already knew that Natalie would want the blue one with the ducks on it, so her options were a bit limited. She then found the perfect one. It had the correct design, a soft changing area to lay on, guard rails, two shelves, three baskets, and included a changing mat with the same design. 

"Mama!" She heard the little girl call cheerfully. She placed the box in the basket and walked over to the little girl, to find that she had found a duck-themed diaper pail. 

"Wonderful job, babygirl," Renee said, patting her little on the head and placing the pail in the basket. She then walked over to the play-pens and grabbed the one with the most space, as white was the only option left. Renee then grabbed Natalie's hand as she went to check out. She then remembered Mary and panicked for a second before realizing that the red-head was talking to the cashier, probably had been watching them the whole time. Renee quickly rang up and paid. 

"You did wonderfully, dear!" Mary said to Renee, who smiled.

"Learned from the best," Renee said with a smile. 

"How about we take what we got to the car... Looks like yer strugglin' quite a bit love," Mary said. 

"I-I'm fine but uh... Yeah," Renee said. 

***

The next store was meant for bathroom related things. There was a section for 'potty training' charts, a section with what seemed to be large versions of the toilets used with toddlers. There was also a section with baby powder, wipes, diaper cream, and adult diapers and pull-ups. Renee grabbed some baby powder, wipes, and diaper cream, as there were merely different brands. She then looked at the different wipe containers and smiled. 

"Hey princess, lets make changing time fun, hm? Can you get a fun-shaped wipe container for mama?" She asked, smiling. Natalie squealed and immediately grabbed a Hello-Kitty shaped wipe container. "Good job, baby!"

"C-Chart?" Natalie asked, pointing at the charts. 

"Oh princess... Those are potty charts. We'll get you a proper rewards chart at another store, ok?" Renee asked, knowing that in the Babycore Toy Store there were reward charts. Natalie nodded. "So... This task is gonna be a bit harder for you, but I need you to pick some designs for your diapers. We don't want you to have any accidents, do we?" Natalie shook her head.

"Be good," Natalei mumbled. 

"You're a very good girl," Renee said, leading her to the diapers. There were many different patterns, There were solid-colored ones, patterned ones, character ones, fruit ones, and many others. Natalie stumbled back a bit, but it wasn't Renee that caught her, as she was a few feet away grabbing extra baby powder. Renee immediately dashed over, her eyes white and her voices shouting at her. 

"Cha need ta be careful, sugar," a familiar voice said, helping her back to her feet. "Wait.... Nat?!?" The combat medic almost accidently let go, not expecting to see the girl here. "Whatcha doin' he'e?" 

Natalie immediately covered her face, turning red. "Very interesting.... R-Really... D-Doesn't.... Isn't what it looks like Ajay!" Ajay put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yaself, Ya gonna pass out if ya get dis worked up," Ajay said. "Breathe easy. The'e we are."

Renee gently hugged Natalie. 

"D-Don't tell Nox..." Natalie said, almost in tears. 

"Course not," Ajay said with a smile. 

"She's uh... A bit shy about being Little," Renee said.

"No reason ta be," Ajay said. "Got a Little of mah own. Wait a minute... Whe'e is she?" 

"Over here!" Bangalore said, holding a very childish looking Loba on her hip. "Little soldier ran off- Natalie? Renee?"

"'N-Nita-" Natalie started. 

"It's good not to be the only Little in the group anymore!" Loba said, more childish than usual. She had her usual braids, and was wearing a simple pair of dark blue overalls with a red and white striped shirt underneath. It was clear that she was at an age that she no longer needed diapers, but still needed some protection. 

"Huh... How old is she?" Renee asked with a smile.

"3-5. We were just here to get some more pull-ups as we're running a little low," Anita explained. "She's usually pretty good about using the potty but... When she gets nightmares, it's a different story." Renee nodded, understandingly. There had been multiple nights where she had woken up with the bed wet due to Natalie's own nightmares. She had had no idea that she was a Little, though. "How about Nat?" Anita asked, picking up the girl in question, shushing her as she was still pretty upset. 

"1-3 we believe," R enee said, holding her arms out to hold her very upset Little. Anita handed her over silently. "Shh.... It's ok baby. It's just Auntie 'Nita and Auntie Ajay... We know them... They won't hurt you..." Natalie calmed down quite a bit, clearly having gone Little again. She nuzzled into Wraith's neck. "Can you pick out some diapers for mama?" Natalie nodded and allowed herself to be put down. She pointed to several different diapers. Some simple blue and yellow ones, several Sanrio patterned ones, including Hello Kitty, My Melody, Pom-Pom, Kuromi, and Nessie, a bear patterned one, a kitty one, a duck one, a dino one, a strawberry one, and a cloud one. Renee nodded happily at her options, grabbing the correct sizes of each. 

"Ah, I guess we see ya later," Ajay said, smiling at the duo. 

***

The next shop was meant for mealtime, but also had pacifiers and teethers. The first section had cutlery, the second had plates and bowls, the third had bottles, sippy cups, and lidded cups, the fourth had teethers, and the final section had pacifiers. 

There were several styles of cutlery. There were character sets, grippy silverware, and sets that looked almost like big-kid silverware, but were plastic and colorful. Renee decided that, despite knowing Natalie would want the character silverware, that the grippy kind would be the best. 

"Ok, princess, what color would you like?" Renee asked, hoping that Natalie hadn't seen the character sets. Unfortunately, the girl had seen it.

"Hello Kitty," Natalie said.

"No, baby. That's for bigger kids," Renee explained.

"B-But..." Natalie whined.

"Natalie, no no," Renee said. Natalie pouted a little. "We can choose multiple colors." Natalie smiled a little.

"Otays... Bwue... G'een... 'Ellow.... An' 'ink!" Natalie said happily. Renee nodded, relieved the girl hadn't put up much of a fight. She grabbed the sets, placing them in the basket. She then walked over to the plates and grabbed the Sanrio plates, knowing that was what she was going to choose. She then walked over to the sippy cups and bottles. 

"Can you grab some sippy cups for me, kitten?" Renee asked, tilting her head. Natalie nodded and clapped, grabbing the Hello Kitty and My Melody set. She also chose the Pom-Pom and Kuromi set, but seemed a bit sad when she couldn't find a Nessie sippy. She started crying silently. Renee's eyes flashed white as she finished placing some bottles in the basket. She gently kneeled down in front on Natalie. "What's the matter, princess?"

"N-Nu Nessie..." Natalie pouted. Renee smiled before picking the little girl. The Nessie cup had been too high for Natalie to see. 

"Are you sure, princess?" Renee asked with a small laugh as Natalie snatched the sippy cup happily, before yawning. "I think a certain little girl needs a nap when we get home."

"N-Nu uh..." Natalie said, pouting. 

"I think you do... How about you take a small nap and I finish up the shopping?" Renee asked. "I know what you like, so I can get it for you." Natalie nodded and Renee walked over to Mary, who was looking at some baby powder, as she was running low. "She's getting really sleepy and a bit grumpy."

"Oh, we we can't have that now, can we?" The scientist asked, taking the girl from Renee's arms. "There's a napping center for Littles here. You finish up shopping, and I'll get this wee lassie to sleep." Renee nodded and Mary made her way out of the store, walking to a small, darkened area of the store. There was a room with many cribs and toddler beds, with soft, glowing stars all over the walls. She gently laid the tired little girl in the crib and sat down beside it, watching the sleeping girl for a few minutes before pulling out her tablet and reading a book. 

***

Renee, meanwhile, was doing her best to choose the right pacifiers for her little girl. She was just looking at the pacifiers, a bit overwhelmed herself. She then got her composure and made a choice. She decided that Natalie would most likely like the simple, smiley-shield pacifiers with the supportive clear nipple, which eliminated 2/3 of her options. She grabbed a plain blue, green, and yellow 3-pack, and then looked at the simple decos. She decided to grab the My Melody, Pom Pom, and Nessie pacis, but decided maybe she could get a couple more. She found a black pacifier with a cat face on it, which read 'Little Kitten' on the handle. She also found a simple, glittery, white one with angel wings on the shield and a heart on the button which read 'Little Angel' on the handle. She also found a pastel pink pacifier with a baby bottle on the front which read 'Mommy's Girl' on the handle. She finally felt satisfied and decided to finish her purchases before moving to the next store, as she remembered that Natalie did not particularly like the teether when she had tried it, despite picking it out while testing. 

She went into the Babycore Toy Store, which was rather large. She decided that she needed a rewards chart first. She decided on a simple blue one that had a Nessie sticker pack included. She also grabbed a couple extra rolls of stickers. She also grabbed a set of pastel-colored wooden letter blocks, and the two packs of megablocks. She also grabbed a blue rattle with a duck on it. She only grabbed one stuffed animal. It was a Kuromi stuffed animal with a purple cupcake-shaped rubber teether on one of the paws. 

The next store was a clothing store. In there, she grabbed 3 pairs of overall dresses. There was a black one, a blue one, and a pastel purple one. She also grabbed the pastel blue Magical Girl dress, and a pair of kitty ears and a kitty tail. She grabbed a few legless onesies, all simple solid colors, and a single pair of blue overalls. She then saw a strawberry dress and decided that she must get it for her little girl. It was a pink, long-sleeved dress with a red sleeves and a strawberry print, as well as a cute red ribbon in the middle. She also grabbed a very soft bear onesie, and a duck onesie, aswell as a duck bath towel and a few bath toys and shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash. She decided she was done there, and made her final stop at a store that specialized in Littlespace food.

She grabbed some chocolate milk, strawberry milk, angels milk, and honey milk. She knew she could make the last two, but they'd come in handy in a pinch, especially if Natalie got fussy at night. She grabbed several cookie cutters and sandwich cutters, as she felt the metal ones they had at home weren't sufficient. She also grabbed some dino nuggets, alphabet soup, macaroni and cheese, and some microwave meals, a healthy brand, of course. She also grabbed things like applesauce and chocolate pudding, as well as some other snacks. Finally, she grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies, and decided to check out. She walked out to the car and put the groceries away, taking out the 'Mommy's Girl' pacifier and putting it in her pocket. She then went to the napping area, using the voices' assistance to find it. 

"All done?" Mary whispered. 

"Sure am. Now, let's get this tired little kitty home," Renee said, popping the pacifier in the sleeping girl's mouth and picking her up, before hearing a squishy sound. She didn't say anything until they got to the car. "Could you uh... Grab that bag with the diaper supplies?"

"Of course," Mary said quietly, handing her the bag and a pack of the cloud diapers, before going to get into the passenger's seat. Renee gently cleaned and diapered Natalie, deciding to not put the pants back onto the sleeping girl when she realized the small stain on them. She gently sat the girl in the back seat and began to drive home, smiling happily. This seemed like it was going to be a wonderful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to update. Haven't been home and needed a day to rest yesterday.


	6. Some Assembly Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While struggling to assemble some of Natalie's Little furniture, Renee seeks help from Horizon, who has some who can help.

"Argh!" Renee yelped as she, once again, hit her finger with a hammer. Natalie looked at her guiltily. 

"R-Renee... Really... I can help..." Natalie mumbled, waddling over to Renee. She had not yet gotten used to the diaper, but was still wearing it while big as she liked the feel.

"No, I can handle... Okay, maybe we need to get Ajay," Renee said, looking at her now swelling hand. "Babe, can you grab my phone?" Natalie nodded. "Could you select Ajay's contact and call?"

"Uh... Renee... You still have her old number," the small blond mumbled. 

"Oh boy... Uh... Call Mary," Renee said, clearly pained. Natalie pressed the call button quickly, not liking the fact that her girlfriend was in pain. The call was answered within the first few rings. 

"Hello?" A somewhat groggy sounding Mary answered. "Sorry dearie, just woke up from a wee nap meself... Wha's goin' on?"

"Uhm... Well..." Natalie started. 

"Nattie! Is everythin' alright, love?"

"Everything's fine..." Renee said from the floor. "Just dropped a hammer on my hand and-"

"How in the name of all that's holy did ya do that?!" Mary asked in alarm.

"I uh... May need some help with assembly..." Renee explained. 

"I'll be right there, an' I'll bring a few people who can help ya out," Mary said before hanging up. 

"Uh... Well that went well I suppose," Natalie said. She set the phone on a table next to Renee, before offering her hand. "Come on, let me help you."

"I-I'm fine, really-" 

"No, we need to get ice on that hand," Natalie said, picking Renee up and awkwardly waddling to the bed, before dashing to the kitchen to grab an ice pack. She ran back into the room to find Renee trying to get back up. "No!"

"Really, it's just a bruise," Renee said, before being pushed back down by Natalie, who put a pillow under her hand and an ice pack on top of it. Renee sighed and rolled her eyes, before realizing how stressed Natalie seemed by her injury. She got an idea to help her relax. "Ya know, princess, it's supposed to be me taking care of you, not the other way around. You're just a little baby, after all."

Natalie froze. "I-I'm big! I can help!"

"Oh, I know, I know, baby girl, but you're so sleepy," Renee said, noticing how tired Natalie seemed. "I think it's time for a certain big girl to be... Little."

"B-Bu' 'o-oo... H-Hurt..." Natalie said, trying not to slip. 

"It's ok, baby. People will be here to help mama get better soon," Renee said. "I think it's just time for you to be small and happy, not big and stressed."

"C-Cans... Cans Nattie jus' wait 'til dey get here?" Natalie asked. 

"Okay, princess, but then it's time for you to be Little so you can relax," Renee said. Just then, they both heard a knock on the door, and Renee stood up. 

"N-Nattie can do it!" Natalie said quickly.

"No no, baby. Little babies can't answer the door. They'll get hurt if there're bad strangers there," Renee explained, before turning to leave the room. Natalie got up and followed, peeking around the corner to see who was there. She saw Tae, Elliot, Mary, Bloodhound, Anita, Loba, and Ajay standing there. Ajay was pushing her way to the front of the group to tend to Renee's injured hand and sighed in relief, feeling herself slip deeper into her headspace. Little Nattie saw Tae and ran over, squealing in delight. She hugged the man excitedly, almost knocking him over. 

"Oh uh... Hello Natalie," Tae said, patting her head. 

"H-Hewwo Tae-Tae!" Natalie said excitedly. 

"Alright, everyone. Settle down," Mary said. "Wee ones, go sit over there for a wee minute while we figure everythin' out."

Natalie, Loba, and, surprisingly, Bloodhound sat down. 

"Feelin' small, love?" Mary asked Bloodhound, who blushed and fidgeted a bit. 

"I am sorry..." Bloodhound said, before being engulfed in a hug by Mary.

"No need to be!" Mary said happily. "If ya want ta be Little, ya can. We got plenty of help, pup."

Bloodhound merely nodded and sat with the other Littles. Natalie was just sitting and sucking her thumb contentedly, while Loba was squirming around excitedly. 

"Woofy small too?" Natalie asked, slightly confused. Bloodhound nodded.

"How old?" Loba asked, much higher of a pitch than the Loba Andrade everyone knew usually.

"I-I'm 7," Bloodhound asked, still mostly correct with speaking, but much more casual than the typically mysterious-sounding hunter. Whilst they were talking, the adults were dealing with a bit more of a struggle.

"I-I'm fine, really," Renee said. 

"Ya need ta rest dat hand, and if ya keep tryna help, ya gonna hurt yaself even more," Ajay said. "Please... For your own and Natalie's sake, rest, would ya?"

"Fine..." Renee said reluctantly. "Just... Take care of her. I don't want her to be big right now, as she'll just get stressed by seeing me hurt. Then she'll try to help... And then she'll get hurt."

"We got 'er, don' worry," Ajay reassured. "C'mon now." Ajay and Renee left the room, leaving Elliot, Mary, Anita, and Tae to their own devices. 

"Alrighty then. Elliot, ya feelin' big enough to help out, love?" Mary asked. She knew as well as anyone else that putting a Little in a working environment was extremely dangerous, and had to make sure that Elliot was not Little at all at the moment. 

"N-Naw, I'm good Miss Somers," Elliot said nervously. 

"For the last time, Elliot, ya can call me Mary," the redhead said gently. 

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on him," Tae said with a small smile, causing Elliot to blush as the hacker grabbed his hand. Anita watched and listened intently.

"Alright lovies. Ya three outta get to work. I'll look after the wee ones," Mary said happily.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to watch over the kiddos on your own?" Anita asked. "Loba can be a bit of a handful."

"Don't you worry a bit, darlin'. I know what I'm doin'," Mary said reassuringly. 

"Alright. I'll be with the guys if you need me," Anita said, following Tae and Elliot into the other room. Loba looked at them sadly. 

"M-Mama don't go..." Loba said sadly. Anita walked over and picked up her upset little girl.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll only be in the other room. Plus, Auntie Mary's gonna watch after you. Don't you like Aunt Mary?" The soldier asked her clingy princess. Loba nodded up at her. "Can you be a good girl for Mama?"

"Of course! I'll be the goodest girl!" Loba said. Anita set her down. Natalie frowned a bit, remembering how her Mama was hurt. She waddled over to Mary, tugging at her sleeve. 

"Oh! Yes, dearie?" Mary asked, kneeling down in front of the Little.

"M-Mama otay?" Natalie asked. Mary smiled sadly.

"Oh, love. Of course she is! Auntie Ajay is taking good care of her," Mary said, before picking up the baby, who stuck her thumb in her mouth. Mary took note of this and set the child down on the couch. Just then, Bloodhound's 'big sibling' instincts kicked in. They gently grabbed Natalie's hand, pulling it out of her mouth. Natalie pouted, only seeking comfort. She tried putting her thumb in her mouth, only to have it be taken out again.

"No," Bloodhound said, trying to sound big, but only caused Natalie to start crying. "No, sis, please don't cry." Natalie continued crying. Loba hugged her.

"Meanie!" Loba shouted at Bloodhound. Mary walked in. 

"Now, Loba. We don't shout," Mary said sternly, picking up the still crying Natalie and shushing her gently. 

"But Wolfy was being a meanie-pants!" Loba said angrily. 

"What did they do?" Mary asked. 

"They made Nattie cry by taking her fin'er out of her mouth!" Loba cried out, hitting Bloodhound out of anger. Mary grabbed her hand gently.

"We do not yell, and we do not hit," Mary explained calmly, knowing to never shout at a Little. "I think you need a time out."

"No!" Loba whined, trying to get free.

"Loba, do you want me to tell your Mama and Papa that you're misbehaving?" Mary asked carefully. She knew that Anita and Ajay would never hurt a Little, but she knew that Loba would listen to them. Loba started crying loudly.

"NO!" She whined loudly. 

"Alright then..." Mary said, thinking about what her options were. She gently handed the slightly panicked baby to Bloodhound, knowing that he was old enough to hold her on the couch. Mary picked up Loba and set her on a chair in the corner. 

"No! No! No!" Loba cried out loudly. 

"I'm sorry, but yes. How old are you right now?" Mary asked.

"'M four..." Loba said, pouting and crossing her arms.

"None of that, darlin'. You're gonna have to sit her for 4 minutes, longer if you continue being grouchy," Mary explained. Loba didn't respond, just stared at the wall with an angry expression. She decided to leave her be for a bit to calm down and walked back to the other two Littles, picking up Natalie and sitting down on the couch next to Bloodhound. "How are you holding up, pup?"

"I'm alright," Bloodhound said. Mary carefully dug a pacifier out of her pocket, taking Natalie's thumb back out and slipping the paci in. Natalie pouted for a minute, but calmed down when she had a beloved pacifier in. 

"You two feelin' hungry?" Mary asked kindly, noticing the way Bloodhound's stomach had growled. They shook their head. "When's the last time you ate, love?" They looked down shamefully, making Mary a bit suspicious. "Be honest with me, dearie..."

"I-I just skipped breakfast... And last night's dinner... A-And maybe... Maybe I didn't eat lunch..." Bloodhound stuttered. Mary gently pulled Bloodhound onto her lap. "I-I've been trying my best... I really have..."

"I know love... Do you want me to help?" Mary asked. Bloodhound hesitated. "I think you need a few Little days. What do you think?" Bloodhound nodded. Mary smiled. "How 'bout those snacks, hmm? What sounds good?"

"T-The banana chocolate cold stuff?" Bloodhound asked, forgetting the term of 'ice cream.'

"Maybe a wee bit later dear, but we need somethin' else right now," Mary said reassuringly. They nodded.

"M-Maybe... uh... Fairy Bread?" They said hesitantly.

"Got a bit of a sweet tooth, ay, pup?" Mary asked, chuckling. "Alright, keep an eye on your little sister for a little bit while I make it. By the time I'm done, Loba should be able to come out of time out." 

The red headed scientist left the room, trusting the eldest of the three to keep them safe. She carefully grabbed the loaf of bread and took out three slices, buttering them generously, before placing a layer of rainbow sprinkles on the top. She then grabbed 3 cups. One was a simple pastel yellow bottle for Natalie. The next was a Disney princess themed sippy cup for Loba. Finally, she found a Paw Patrol lidded cup for Bloodhound. She poured milk in the three cups, adding a bit of vanilla and sugar, adding a bit more to Loba's, as she knew that the little girl loved hers extra sweet. She put the bottle and sippy cup in the microwave, warming the Angels Milk as she stirred Bloodhounds, as she knew they loved theirs cold. She then put the bread on three different character-themed plates and setting them on the table. She put juice into two sippy cups, as she wanted to save the Angels Milk for nap time, which would come after the snacks, but knew that Bloodhound would not participate in. She then walked into the living room. 

"All ready," Mary said happily and the three Littles jumped up. "Loba, you need to stay back a bit. I need to talk to you." Loba sat back down dejectedly. "I'll be back for you in a minute, promise." She picked up Natalie, setting her in a chair in the kitchen across from Bloodhound. Once the two Littles were eating happily, she went back to the third, only to find her crying. "Oh oh... Shh... Come here love..." She gently picked up Loba, sitting down with her in her lap. "Can you tell me what's the matter, dearie?"

"N-Not fair! Wolfy and Nattie get to go eat snackies and-and I have to stay back! A-And Mama and Papa aren't here... And you no like me..." Loba cried. Mary gently rubbed the Littles back. 

"Oh love... I love you just as much as the other two... You just did a naughty thing," Mary explained gently.

"A-Am... Am bad girl..." Loba said, sobbing. 

"No no no... You're a very good girl... You just did a bad thing, that's all... Do you know what you did, dear?" Mary asked.

"I-I hit... And yelled at Wolfy..." Loba said.

"That's right... Do you know why that's wrong?" Mary asked gently. 

"C-Cause it hurted their feelings?" Loba asked.

"That's right love! Do you know what you need to do?" Mary asked.

"I-I'm sorry..." Loba said, looking down.

"You don't need to say that to me, you need to say that to Wolfy," Mary said. "Can you do that for me?" Loba nodded enthusiastically. She gently stood up with the child in her arms and walked to the dining area, setting her down. 

"U-Uh... Wolfy?" Loba asked tentatively. Bloodhound looked at her contently. She suddenly hugged him so tightly she almost knocked over the chair. "I'M SORRY!"

"I forgive you," they said with a small smile. Meanwhile, the small blonde had sprinkles and butter everywhere. Mary chuckled at the sight and walked over to the baby. 

"Is that good, love?" Mary asked, grabbing a package of wet wipes from her bag. The little girl nodded happily, but pouted a little when Mary was trying to clean her, causing the scientist to chuckle. She picked up the girl and set her on her lap, rocking her a bit to try to make her a bit sleepy, which seemed to be working, luckily. She gently set the small child back on her chair, going to get a small sleeping area ready. As soon as she was finished, she walked back into the room to clean Loba's face off, as like Natalie, she had butter and sprinkles everywhere. She then picked up the two younger Littles and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute, pup."

She gently laid the two girls down and tucked them in, before taking out a story book. "Do any little princesses wanna hear a story?" Both girls nodded sleepily. 

Meanwhile, Tae felt a small tug on his sleeve and saw Elliot looking at him innocently. His expression softened. 

"Are you feeling Little, bunny?" Crypto asked.

"Uh huh, Papa," the mentally 6-year-old mumbled tiredly. 

"Little bunnies can't do big bunny work," Tae said gently, picking up his little boy and starting to carry the little boy out to the livingroom. 

"No... Wan' stay with Papa..." Elliot said, clearly very tired. 

"Maybe when you're bigger, little knight," Tae said, cuddling the Little in his arms. Mary smiled when she saw them, putting the book down and walking over. 

"C'mere Ellie. I'm gonna take a guess and say that your gonna want some special milk?" Mary asked, already knowing the answer. Elliot nodded as he was passed from his Papa to Mary. 

"He's too Little to be doing Big people work," Tae said, kissing his bunny's forehead before turning to go back to work on the furniture. Mary gently set the kid on the couch.

"I'll be right back with your special milk, love," Mary explained. She grabbed a Pom Pom sippy cup and proceeded to make the Angels Milk, having become very quick at this quite a while ago. She quickly returned to the livingroom, handing the little boy the cup of milk before picking him up and starting to rock him gently as he sleepily drank his milk, and gently tucking him in once he had finished, before returning to her own little one. 

"Time for some Mummy time, hm, pup?" Mary asked, before grabbing a crayon and coloring with the small Bloodhound, who was overjoyed to have his Mommy all to himself for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been having some difficulty thinking of ideas, so if anyone has any, feel free to comment. Also, credit to whoever said they wanted to see some Crypto and Mirage.


	7. Little Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep the pressure off of Renee, Mary decides that the Littles should have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick clarification: All of those who have a headspace are going to be in headspace.   
> Bangalore - Caregiver  
> Lifeline - Caregiver  
> Horizon - Caregiver  
> Wraith - 8  
> Wattson - 1 1/2  
> Crypto - 7  
> Mirage - 6  
> Loba - 5  
> Bloodhound - 7
> 
> Yes... 3 Caregivers and 6 Littles... This is gonna be fun.

"So... Lemme get this straight... You want to have a sleepover... With all 6 Littles," Anita says. 

"Yes," Mary said. "Don't worry, darlin'. She won't get hurt any worse. It's been a week since she got hurt, and she's healing wonderfully. But, I know if I leave her alone with wee Nattie that she'll try to overdo it. And if the other 4 found out, they may get a wee bit jealous." 

"You're right... Is Bloodhound ok with this?" The former soldier asked.

"They've been doin' wonderfully. It'll be good for them to talk to some other little ones," Mary said. Anita sighed.

"Fine... You good with this, Ajay?" Anita asked.

"Sounds like fun to me," Ajay said with a smile. "Stop worryin', would ya? Ya gonna make me start worryin'."

"Fine, fine," Anita said, smiling. "Alright. We'll round up the kiddos, you get everything ready." 

"Oh, I'll be takin' half of them with me. Bloodhound may slip out of headspace if they feel they need to help, and Renee and Tae are a bit stubborn when it comes to bein' Little," Horizon explained. The trio walked into the livingroom. Natalie and Loba were playing happily on the floor with some of Loba's My Little Pony figures, and Tae was sitting on the couch with Bloodhound on one leg and Mirage on the other. It was honestly adorable to see Crypto being so fatherly to two little angels, but no one missed how stressed he looked while looking over all four of them. 

"Tae, could you come with me to do a bit of set up?" The redhead asked, picking up Bloodhound. The hacker nodded, taking back Bloodhound as he stood. 

"I'll be in the car," Tae explained, knowing the drill for putting Bloodhound in their carseat. 

"Alright, love," Mary said happily, before heading toward Renee and Natalie's room to get the stubborn skirmisher. 

"That just leaves us to deal with these kiddos," Anita said, before feeling something wrap itself around her leg. She looked down to see a very sad looking Elliot. "What's the matter, kiddo?" She knelt down in front of him.

"I want Papa..." Elliot whined. 

"I know, little guy, but Papa needs to be Big Brother right now. He gets too tired to always be Papa, just like you get too tired of being Mirage instead of little Elliot," Anita explained. Elliot nodded, wrapping his arms around Anita's neck. The soldier picked him up, patting his back. "I got ya, sport." 

"I'll get the other two," Lifeline mumbled, walking over to the two little girls who were still engrossed in their game. Natalie was trying her best to form sentances, and Loba seemed only slightly annoyed, which was surprising, considering how fussy the girl usually was. "Whatcha up to?"

"We playing ponies," Loba said, looking up at her Caregiver who she had decided to call 'Papa.'

"Sounds fun, but it's time to go. You two can keep playin' ya game at Aunt Mary's house," Ajay said calmly. Loba pouted, but Natalie clapped a little. However, her happy mood was dashed a bit when she realized that she had taken out her paci to play. Her lip started tembling. "What's the matter, sugar?" The medic gently lifted the tiny blond into her arms.

"Binkie," she cried. Ajay smiled gently, standing up and grabbing a spare pacifier from her bag and slipping it into the fussy baby's mouth, who calmed down almost immediately. Ajay shifted the girl to her left arm and held Loba's hand with her right. 

"We're ready," Ajay said. They headed out to the car and helped the little ones get into their car seats before heading off.

Before they knew it, the group had arrived at the small house. Ajay picked up Natalie, who was half asleep, while Anita walked with Elliot and Loba. They opened the door and saw a very happy and peaceful environment waiting for them. There were 6 sleeping bags on the floor, all perfected for each Little. 

Elliot's was a pastel yellow. On top, there was a Pom Pom plushie and pair of blue pajamas wiht Pom Pom on them. Next to it, there was a Pom Pom sippy cup.

Loba's was pink. There was a pink, princess-looking nightgown on top and a white bunny plushie. Next to it, there was a pink Minnie Mouse sippy cup. 

Renee's was black. There was a purple and black pair of Kuromi pajamas on top and a purple Kuromi themed water bottle next to it, as well as a Kuromi plushie. 

Bloodhound's was a dark blue. There was a pair of Chase themed pajamas on top and a Chase themed water bottle next to it, as well as a wolf plushie. 

Tae's was lime green. There was a pair of green Keroppi pajamas on top and a simple green and white water bottle next to it, as well as a black cat plushie. 

Finally, Natalie had a light blue sleeping bag that was extra padded, and some padding around it, just in case. There was a cozy-looking green Nessie onesie on top, with a matching Nessie plushie. There was also a blue pacifier and bottle next to it. 

The group walked into the next room, to find Tae, Renee, and Bloodhound coloring peacefully at the table as Mary sat next to them, reading a book. 

"Oh! Look who's here!" Mary exclaimed, catching the three Littles' attention by pointing at the group that just walked in. Tae immediately jumped up and hugged Elliot.

"Little brother!" Tae exclaimed. 

"Tae-Tae, not that much Littler..." Elliot mumbled, but cuddled Tae nonetheless. 

Natalie wiggled in Ajay's arms, wanting to be put down. 

"What do we say, Nattie?" Ajay asked.

"Down, p'ease 'jay," Natalie babbled. 

"Good girl," Ajay said, setting her down. She ran over to Renee, hugging her. 

"'nee 'nee hai!" The small girl babbled.

"Best friends five-ever!" Renee said excitedly. Although this was their first time meeting in headspace, they were both very happy to see each other nonetheless. 

"How about everyone gets into their jammies, and then we can have some nice snacks while we have story time?" Mary proposed. All the Littles starting talking and babbling excitedly. 

***

After some snacks and several stories, the adults noticed the little ones starting to yawn and rub their eyes. 

"How about you two tuck them in while I make them some milk?" Mary asked. The other two nodded and set to work putting the little ones to bed. Natalie, Renee, Bloodhound, and Loba went down with little to no fuss, but Tae and Mirage were another story.

"Little brother can't be left alone! He'll get scared!" Tae pouted. Anita sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, feeling quite tired herself. 

"Please?" Anita tried, but Tae and Elliot shook their heads. 

"How 'bout we move your sleeping bags closer to each other?" Ajay suggested. They shook their heads. "And you two can sleep on top of them? We'll give ya a nice blanket so you won't have to be separated." The two nodded, and both women sighed in relief. Just then, Mary came back into the room and began to pass out the Angels Milk in each Littles' respective cup. She finally got to Natalie, but instead of handing her the bottle, she picked up the baby and replaced the pacifier with the teat of the bottle, and watched as Natalie drank contentedly. 

After a while, all the Littles were asleep in their sleeping bags, happy and carefree, and the three women looked at the sight smiling. These were the kinds of moments that made everything worth it.


	8. Fussy, Sick Little Wattson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Natalie is acting strange and fussy. Wraith doesn't know what to do, until she realizes that the poor little baby is suffering from a tummy bug that she must've caught from Elliot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of vomiting and diarrhea, but mostly just a fluffy sickfic.

Renee woke up, expecting just a normal, happy day in the life of Mommy and Baby. She rolled over to see Natalie still asleep, her face shoved into a Nessie plushie. She cooed a little at the sight, knowing it was going to be hard to wake her, as she had had trouble sleeping last night. Neither of them had gotten much sleep until 1 AM, when Natalie had finally fallen asleep. Renee still didn't know why she couldn't sleep, but assumed that it was probably just her missing her papa again. Little Natalie had a lot of trouble grasping that her real papa was no longer alive, and it was heartbreaking for Renee to see. She carefully got up, deciding not to wake her until breakfast was almost ready. 

She quickly and quietly got dressed, before heading to Natalie's nursery to grab some supplies. Natalie usually only stayed in her crib during naptime, as she liked to cuddle at night. She gently laid her pastel blue legless onesie on the changing table, aswell as a fresh blue diaper, knowing that she had most likely wet herself. 

She then headed downstairs, planning on calling Mary to ask for her recipe for those cute pancakes she always made for her when she was in Littlespace. The call was picked up after a few rings.

"Mornin' love. Whatcha need?" Mary asked, her normal chipper self. 

"Natalie's had a rough night and I'd like to surprise her with something nice. Do you think you can help me make those special pancakes?" Renee asked.

"Of course! I'll be right over," Mary said before immediately hanging up. 

***

Before Renee knew it, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see the friendly woman standing there. 

"Hey," Renee said, letting her in. 

"Heya! Where is the wee one?" Mary asked.

"Still sleeping," Renee said.

"What was keepin' here up?" Mary asked, feeling a bit worried. Natalie was known to come to her in the early hours to have a cup of tea back when they were legends. 

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Little Nat has some trouble understanding that her papa's..." Renee cut off.

"Oh... I see," Mary said. "Some cute pancakes should cheer her up!"

"Yeah... Let's get cooking," Renee said.

***

When they were almost done with the pancakes, Renee went to go wake Natalie. However, she wasn't expecting to find her sitting up, crying. Renee rushed over to her, picking her up and cradling her. 

"Hey... Hey... Shh... What's wrong, baby?" Renee asked. Natalie didn't answer, just shoved her face into Renee's neck. 

'A little warm,' one of the voices said, surprising the main Renee. 

'Probably just from sleep and crying,' she replied in her head, hoping her little baby wasn't sick. 

"M-Mama..." The little girl whined.

"I'm here, princess," Renee said gently. "How about we get you changed and some breakfast in you." Natalie shook her head. "No? Why not, kitten?"

"Tummy," Natalie whined. 

"Oh baby, your tummy probably just hurts from getting so upset and not eating anything," Renee cooed, carefully carrying her to the nursery. She gently laid her down, changing her wet diaper and changing her into the blue onesie. She gently grabbed a blue Nessie plushie and handed it to her, before placing a blue pacifier into her mouth. Natalie seemed a little happier. She then picked the girl up, carrying her downstairs. Mary looked over at the couple, smiling as she saw the baby Natalie. 

"Why, hello there, sleepy head," Mary said, taking her from Renee's arms and setting her in her highchair. "We're gonna get some food into that wee tummy of yours." Natalie didn't respond, aside from seeming unhappy at being put down. Renee placed a Minnie Mouse shaped chocolate chip pancake on a pink plate and giving Natalie a grabby fork and spoon. Natalie just looked at Renee. 

"Wanna be fed today, baby?" Renee asked, smiling. Natalie nodded a little. Renee took her binkie out, gaining a pout from the younger. She then started feeding Natalie, who didn't seem as happy about it as usual. Natalie got half way through the pancake before shaking her head. 

"Nu-uh," Natalie whined.

"What's wrong, princess?" Renee asked, confused by Natalie's reaction, as she usually loved food. Natalie just shook her head and whimpered. Renee picked her up as Mary walked back in.

"Is everything alright?" Mary asked. Natalie just buried her face in Renee's neck. Mary placed a hand on her back, before pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked, noticing the reaction.

"She's warm," Mary said simply. 

"Look at me, princess," Renee said worriedly. Natalie shook her head. "Please?" Natalie whined and looked at her. Renee placed a kiss on her forehead, checking for heat. Sure enough, she was boiling. "Oh baby... You're really not feeling good, are you?" Natalie shook her head. 

"Do you need any help?" Mary asked. 

"No, I've got her. She must've caught the bug from Elliot," Renee explained. "You should go home... She gets really embarrassed by these things." Mary gently hugged the two. 

"Call me if ya need anything," Mary said, before taking her leave. Renee sat down with her sick baby.

"What hurts, kitten?" Renee asked.

"Tummy," she whined. Renee rubbed her back gently. The tiny blond let out a sudden whimper. 

"What's wrong?" Natalie just whimpered again. "Use your words baby." Natalie shook her head, before looking away, shaking.

'She's gonna be sick,' the voices said, but it was too late. The poor thing threw up all over the couch, floor and herself and started crying.

"Oh... Oh no baby... Shh... I'm sorry," Renee said, carefully picking her up. She gagged again. "Just a minute... You're okay. I've got you." She set the poor girl on the ground in front of the toilet, who got sick again. Renee gently rubbed her back. Natalie continued crying. 

"'Nee... P'ease go..." Natalie said.

"No, baby. I'm gonna stay here and help you feel better," Renee explained. Natalie whimpered, but nodded. Renee gently unsnapped her dirty onesie, helping her get it off. She then lifted the sick girl onto her lap, rocking her gently to calm her down. She flushed the mess away, her voices reassuring her that the poor girl was done. The blond's cries were soon reduced to sniffles. "Better?" Natalie shook her head. "Do you want to stay here for a bit?" The raven-haired woman asked. The girl nodded. 

"Tummy feel icky..." Natalie whimpered.

"I know, princess. I'm so sorry for not taking you seriously earlier," Renee almost whispered. She then noticed the girl's diaper getting heavier. "Oh, honey... Are you having an accident?" Natalie looked at her confusedly. She then realized what was happening and hid her head in shame. "Hey... It's ok. It's not your fault, ok? How about we have a nice bath and get you to bed?" Natalie nodded. 

Renee turned on the facet, checking the temperature of the water. She then added some bubble soap and a few Nessie bath toys and rubber ducks. She carefully undid the girl's dirty diaper, before placing her in the tub. The blond began to relax, but didn't seem to be showing interest in her normally beloved bath toys. Renee started cleaning her up immediately, noticing how exhausted she was. Natalie stayed still for the most part, only moving when she had to. The skirmisher lifted her princess out of the bath, wrapping her up in a towel and making her way upstairs. She quickly diapered her in just a plain, white diaper and put her in an oversized hoodie. She also placed a yellow paci in the girl's mouth, causing her to look even sleepier. The raven then laid the blond down, tucking her in and placing a garbage can next to her. 

"This is here in case you start feeling sick again. Let Mama know if you need anything, ok princess?" Renee explained, running her hands through Natalie's hair. Natalie took out her pacifier. 

"Mama stay?" Natalie asked, her big blue eyes looking sad. Renee felt her heart sink.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need to go clean up a bit. I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm done," Renee said, popping the pacifier back into her mouth. Natalie nodded, pouting, before laying her head on the pillow. "Good girl," Renee praised before kissing her on the forehead. 

***

When Renee returned, she saw that Natalie was fast asleep. She carefully emptied the used bin and changed her, putting some cream on her bum to be sure she didn't get a rash.

"Why didn't she call?" Renee asked herself as she walked down the stairs. "She must be exhausted... Maybe I should try making her some soup and tea."

'We'll help,' the voices said, startling Renee.

"For once," Renee replied. "But if the house burns down, I'm blaming you guys."

'Fair,' the voices said.

***

"Nattie... Can you open those pretty eyes for Mama?" Renee asked, gently rubbing the girl's back. Natalie looked up at her. "Good girl. Can you sit up, princess?" Natalie sat up, her yellow pacifier hanging from her mouth. She took it out, feeling an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach, and then feeling a warmth in her diaper again. She went red. "What's the matter, baby girl?"

"W-Went potty," she mumbled. Renee picked her up. 

"That's ok, bunny," Renee said, trying out a new nickname. She gently changed the girl, before bringing her back to the room. "I made soup for you." Natalie shook her head. "I know, pumpkin, but you need to eat." Natalie nodded, and Renee proceeded to feed her the soup. "How is it?" 

"Nummies," Natalie babbled sleepily. Renee set down the bowl, before picking up the bottle of tea. She picked up Natalie and slid the nipple into her mouth, who started suckling happily. 

***

Natalie woke up feeling much better the next day. Renee, on the other hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see a chapter of sick Little Renee.


End file.
